


With strings attached

by Perversion_Incarnate



Series: The secret sexcapades of Adam Jensen and Duncan MacReady [5]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adam Jensen Has No Verbal Filter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Asphyxiation, Biting, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Duncan MacReady Has Anger Issues, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Repressed Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sparring, Surprise Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversion_Incarnate/pseuds/Perversion_Incarnate
Summary: Adam and Mac are being their usual stubborn selves and have a disagreement, needless to say it escalates into something else entirely. Porn with some plot this time.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Duncan MacReady
Series: The secret sexcapades of Adam Jensen and Duncan MacReady [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439695
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	With strings attached

**Author's Note:**

> And the plot thickens!
> 
> Ugh, sorry about the long wait but I swear this thing just didn't want to end. That and it's just wonderful when you're as tech-savvy as me and accidentally delete one entire section while writing xD Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this mess I managed to create!
> 
> WARNING: contains an extremely unhealthy amount of denial, repressed feelings and violence committed because of those repressed feelings. I think all other warnings and triggers are in the tags so please read them before you proceed.

Soaked, completely and utterly drenched in cold water, that was what Mac ended up like before making it to the HQ. He shivered even as he stepped inside. And here he thought the rains in England were terrible… Shaking off like a dog, he headed towards the hidden elevator, mentally preparing himself for the truckload of work that was waiting for him down there. He’d be lying to himself if he claimed that the week off he got hasn’t done him any good. Hell, it has done him more good than anything else has in a while. He felt much better physically and he also had plenty of time to think.

Thinking being a figurative expression as his mind couldn’t seem to stop moving in circles. Jensen, Jensen and some more Jensen, it annoyed him how the Aug managed to get under his skin like that. He had to end this, had to win this stupid-ass pissing contest they’ve set up for themselves once and for all.

Why has he even let it go this far in the first place?

He shouldn’t have let his temper get the better of him all those weeks ago, shouldn’t have pushed Jensen against that wall… Because in the end, that was what started it all, the fact that he just couldn’t leave it at a simple scolding and had to get physical. Had to shove him around for a bit and then kiss and grope him the first chance he got, because obviously, that’s the best way to tell your subordinate to get his shit together. Just bend him over your desk and show him who’s boss, that ought to do it. If Miller found out about this… Mac scoffed. It was a question of _when_ rather than _if_. Once the director would get involved, the situation would turn from disaster into outright mayhem. Mac didn’t want that. Goddamn it, he didn’t want to deal with any of this as it was, no need to invoke worst-case scenarios.

Was it really about that though?

He rubbed his temples. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. Not to him. He didn’t want to... He wouldn’t! He was a man and he had his needs, that was it. Nothing more and nothing less. The fact that he somehow ended up picking Jensen… He had a damn fine body for an Aug and that was what this was all about. After having to deal with so many women he was just tired. Paying for all those dinners, trying to figure out what to do when those freaky feelings of theirs started acting up, burning through three marriages before finally giving up for good… Mac preferred to keep things simple and if he had to tear off another man’s pants to get some then so be it. His preferences went both ways and he came to terms with that a long time ago so why was this such an issue all of a sudden?

He growled. There went that small voice again, nagging him somewhere in the back of his mind. It kept telling him that this was different, that it wasn’t just about having preferences or needing something. It told him that he was becoming attached.

He mentally screamed at it to shut its pie hole.

It would be pointless to pretend that he didn’t like Jensen. He liked him just fine as long as he kept his mouth shut and legs spread, but having actual feelings? This wasn’t pre-school for fuck’s sake! It would never work between the two of them so he’d better put an end to it before it got too out of hand. He could find someone else to fuck, it wasn’t like everyone out there was looking for a relationship. Thank god for that because he sure as hell wasn’t either.

There just had to be something that would make Jensen back off. Something that would send the message subtly enough for no one else to pick up on and clearly enough to make him understand. That and it had to be something that wouldn’t turn things awkward between the two of them, they still had to work together and Mac wasn’t looking forward to the potential conversation with Auzenne about why his allergy to Augs has come back from the dead. Who was he kidding, he’d rather walk through a minefield than talk to her. ‘Never trust a psychologist’ was pretty much his motto and that woman was a special case, rubbed him the wrong way more than any shrink he’d met before.

“Good morning, MacReady.”

It took all his willpower not to visibly flinch at that. Speak of the Devil…

“Mornin’ doc.” he grumbled as he quickened his pace. He’d better get to his office before the nosey bitch would notice that thoughtful look on his face and start asking questions.

* * *

Adam leaned back from the laptop on his desk, letting out a measured breath. Writing reports has always been the least favorite part of his job, even back when he was still just a cop. One quick check of the text in front of him and he was positive that Miller would hate him for his inability to use commas, much like every other superior he had before him. He supposed that some things just never changed.

As if on cue, he heard a familiar voice in the doorway: “Good morning, agents.”

He didn’t need to turn his head to know that it was MacReady. His accent was just that much of a giveaway. Still, the greeting sounded a little biting today, the ‘too much even for MacReady’ kind of biting. Not bothering with a response, Adam turned his head to take a look.

The Brit was marching towards his office like a man on a mission. Nothing off about that because walking at a brisk pace was just something he did all the time, it was what happened next that gave him away. He threw the door open and shut like it had personally offended him and then let out a frustrated growl, apparently under the impression that no one would hear him. The sound was fairly soft so it might’ve worked on your average person, just not on someone with augmented hearing.

Adam turned back to his computer. Most of the other agents were scared shitless of MacReady once the man racked up enough of a frustration but the way Adam saw it, he really just wanted to know what happened. Did someone piss in the other man’s coffee or something? It had to be a person, with him it was always about other people, mostly other people being incompetent. Adam snorted, wondering just when did he become an expert on all things MacReady. They’ve had their flings, sure, but claiming that he knew the other man would be pushing it.

For starters, it took him a few days to process that his hardass of a superior liked men, too. When Mac pushed him against that wall while telling him off and then kissed him to shut him up all those weeks ago… Well, he expected anything but that.

As for himself, he couldn’t say that getting it on with another man was a shocker. Some light fooling around and kissing happened to him more than once, it was just that before, it never led anywhere. Minus this one incident with Pritchard he never talked or even thought about… He still worked up a mild sweat whenever he remembered it, not that there was much to remember. It was some time before he got his augs so they were both pretty smashed at the time. Long story short, they ended up in a cramped broom closet on one of Sarif’s Christmas parties and then just did each other a favor and never spoke of the encounter again.

Still, awkward dealings with former co-workers aside, Adam wasn’t exactly experienced when it came to having fun with men. It didn’t surprise him that Mac was, the Brit had such an unhealthy competitive attitude that it made perfect sense, what left him with too much on his mind was their last meeting and the CASIE reading he got from it.

The most logical explanation would be that he somehow overdid it with the pheromones and hit the other man harder than he should have. All the signs were there – Mac had his pupils blown wider than Adam’s ever seen them, he was sweating, breathing hard and couldn’t keep his hands off him for two seconds. Adam really wished that he could just chalk it up to that and move on but there was one fact which shattered that argument’s logic to pieces. According to his CASIE, he used the same amount as he always did on men of Mac’s height and build which meant that there was no way he could’ve overdosed him. Unless there was something wrong with his aug, but that one also checked out, he’s been to Koller’s since then and the doctor said everything was fine.

All that led to the second, less logical explanation which left him with some seriously mixed feelings –MacReady had the hots for him. The same MacReady that has been breathing down his neck ever since he started working for TF29, just waiting for him to make a mistake and then rub his nose in it. Ok, maybe it wasn’t _that_ bad ever since he’d managed to save Miller’s life and take down Marchenko but claiming that the Brit was nice to him would be downright bullshit.

Still, the readings were unmistakable. Combined with the few things Adam’s picked up on all on his own, he’d have to be a whole new level of stupid not to notice. He stared at his computer, not paying any attention to the unfinished report still waiting for him. So his boss had a crush on him, that one he could get over given enough time, it was the thoughts inside his own head that worried him.

“Jensen, get your ass over here! Now!”

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin at that. It took him a moment to realize who the voice belonged to and another one to blurt out an answer.

“What? Yeah...coming.”

Getting up from his desk, he stalked towards the open door to Mac’s office. So it seemed like the mystery was solved, he was all worked up because of him. What a surprise.

“How nice of you to show up.” drawled the Brit snidely before Adam even had the chance to close the door behind him. “For a second there I was worried that you were too busy daydreaming to even hear me.”

“Something you need?” asked the Aug matter-of-factly, trying to ignore how his gaze immediately travelled to the other man’s mouth. He was very grateful for his eye-shields right now.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, it’s personal so I’ll make it real quick and then you can get back to that sorry excuse of a report you’re working on.”

Adam simply nodded, trying to rein in his thoughts, most importantly the memories of how those lips felt against his own.

“I’m tired of playing this game, Jensen. Don’t bother playing dumb with me, you know what I mean.” Mac started in his no-nonsense tone. “Previous shenanigans aside, breaking into my apartment and going on a spree with your aug like that? That’s pushing it and don’t get me started on what happened after.”

Adam didn’t need the aforementioned aug to tell him the other man was trying to make him believe that he was pissed at him when clearly, the problem lied elsewhere.

“Thank _fuck_ I had a week off ahead of me because I was walking funny for the next few days!”

Ah, there it was, the real culprit also known as MacReady’s injured pride. Adam couldn’t help the slight upward twitch of his lips. The man just gave the term power-bottom a whole new meaning.

“What the hell are you grinning about?”

“How much bite you’re trying to give your bark.” answered the Aug simply, not bothered at all by how he deliberately said that just to aggravate the other man. It was too much fun.

“Yeah, we’ll see if you still feel like laughing once I beat your ass eight ways to Sunday.” sneered Mac. “We need to settle this, so how about we meet up downstairs after work and we’ll spar, see how well you’re gonna do without all the mind-control? If I win, you’re never showing up at my apartment again. In fact, you’ll stop being a pain in my ass altogether, don’t wanna hear anything but “yes, sir” from you. On the off-chance that _you_ win, you can have anything you want from me. Hell, I’ll even lie down with my legs spread right there on the mat if that’s what you’re after. So what do you say?”

“I gotta hand it to you, MacReady, for a second there I was worried that by ‘settling this’ you meant bending me over the photocopier or something similarly clichéd.” replied Adam, letting some amusement seep into his tone again. Truth to be told, he only said that out loud to buy himself some time. He needed it to get the very appealing image the other man just described out of his head so that he could think straight.

“So?” Mac pushed on, completely unfazed by the remark.

“I gotta ask, what’s the catch?”

Adam wasn’t sure about this. Given how their last scuffle went and how unbelievably good his reward would be it just didn’t add up.

“You mean besides me winning? What more do I need?” scoffed the Brit.

“Come on, I mean it.”

Mac crossed his arms and gave him a look: “The catch is that I fight better than you and won’t hold back this time. That’s it.” His tone turned somewhat mocking: “You scared, princeling?”

Scared wasn’t the word Adam would use. But apparently, it was the word Mac would use if he said no and he just couldn’t have that.

“Of course not. You’re on.”

“After work, then. Now get out.” came the simple answer. Still, the tiny twinge of smugness in it was less than reassuring.

* * *

Adam rolled his shoulders, getting up from the computer. One quick look around the office and he knew that him and Mac were the last ones left. At this point he was pretty sure that if he so much as glanced at another report he would go cross-eyed, augments or not. Switching the computer off, he headed downstairs, wanting to check if there was anyone else left. He might’ve agreed to MacReady’s test of prowess but he definitely didn’t agree to make the thing a public spectacle.

To his relief, the lower floor seemed to be completely vacated. Not even the lights in Auzenne’s office were on anymore and she was always the last one to leave. Satisfied, Adam leaned against the wall, waiting for MacReady to finish whatever he was doing and show up. What time was it again?

“Glad you didn’t chicken out on me, Jensen.”

Huh, talk about impeccable.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Adam shot back as the Brit approached from the stairs.

“Good. Now come in and get ready, that body armor’s a no-go if we want to make this work.”

“You didn’t even buy me a drink and you want me to strip?”

Mac stopped at the now open door and rolled his eyes at him: “Just from the waist up, you nitwit.”

Having that said, he disappeared into the changing room. Adam quickly followed suit, shrugging off his coat into the nearest unoccupied locker. It was obvious that MacReady meant strictly business here and he didn’t like that one bit.

Barefoot and wearing just his pants, Adam approached the large training mat a few minutes later. The Brit was already waiting for him there in pretty much the same attire or rather, lack of attire.

“So, shall we shake on it?” he inquired, holding out his hand for him. “Just to keep it friendly.”

Adam moved closer, thinking nothing of the small gesture. He held out his hand, grasping the other man’s palm in a firm grip. Little did he know that this was exactly the point from which it would all go downhill. Just as he was about to let go, Mac clamped his free hand over his wrist, holding it with both hands. Adam felt an unpleasant pulse shoot up all the way to his shoulder and then spread over his entire body. Immediately, his head started throbbing, too. He didn’t even have to look down to know what just happened, the sensation was all too familiar.

“An inhibitor bracelet.” he commented dryly as he raised his arm and eyed the small piece of metal around his wrist. And here he thought he’d seen enough of those to last a lifetime.

“Call it insurance.” said Mac with a shit-eating grin. “Let’s face it, that little mind-trick isn’t the only one you have. I want you to try and beat me with your basics, no arm-blades, no pouncing while you’re invisible, you get the idea.”

Adam squared his shoulders, trying to ignore the dull pain still throbbing in the back of his skull.

“How is this fair at all?” he almost chuckled. “I feel like someone repeatedly tazed me.”

“So you have a headache, boo hoo.” Mac teased him. “You always have an advantage, Jensen, whether it’s your augs, the element of surprise or both. I’m curious to see how well you do without that because it wouldn’t surprise me if I found out that you know how to put up a sub-par fight at the very best.” He raised his fists defensively. “First one to hit the ground and stay there loses. Shall we?”

Adam gave him an incredulous look before nodding his agreement and raising his fists as well.

Usually, he wouldn’t be too worried about this because he’d be much stronger and faster thanks to his augs, but now that the majority of them was offline… Maybe Mac had a point when he said that he relied on them too much. This whole match-up was still pretty unfair though. The man was former Special Forces and had only god knew how many years of military training under his belt to top it off. Adam highly doubted that his time with SWAT and as Chief of Security for Sarif would do him much good against that. Technique-wise Mac definitely had the upper hand. Still, Adam wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he didn’t at least try.

He circled around, just watching and waiting. Given what he knew about the other man, he assumed that he’d start beating on him quickly and with extreme prejudice. It was the kind of aggressive fighting style that would fit the profile but apparently, he was wrong. Mac simply mirrored his movement and watched him like a hawk.

“Come on, Jensen, make your move. I’m sure you’re just dying to get your hands on me.”

Adam gave him a short guffaw: “Verbal provocation, MacReady? And you accuse _me_ of fighting dirty.”

“Suit yourself then.” shrugged Mac as he lunged at him.

Adam barely managed to dodge in time and tried a jab of his own only to have it blocked. Mac gave him no breathing room as he advanced, sending blow after blow his way. There went some of that anticipated aggression it seemed. Adam dodged and blocked the best he could, trying to land a hit of his own every here and there but it was quite difficult. The Brit was faster than he thought. He hissed as he got elbowed in his side.

_Shit…_

If he let his opponent keep this up he’d be on full defensive in no time, he needed to think of something and fast. Pouncing back a little, he tried to put some distance between them and find a weak spot, anything to give him an edge. Mac however, didn’t seem to be eager on allowing that, closing the distance between them immediately and jabbing at him relentlessly.

Their dance went back and forth like this for a good while before Adam realized that he was probably going to lose. He’d managed to land some solid hits, but the way Mac just kept coming back at him no matter how hard he fought was frustrating. He was surprisingly fast and unsurprisingly stronger than him now that his augs were offline, it was just a match made in hell. To make it even worse, the Brit seemed to be enjoying the heck out of it.

“You’re actually doing better than I expected. I like that.” he commented with a wolfish grin as Adam dodged one of his particularly nasty blows.

“Glad you’re having fun.” deadpanned the Aug as he tried his best to stay focused, waiting for that one mistake to happen. Former soldier or not, his opponent wasn’t flawless, it just meant that the wait would be longer and the opportunities fewer.

Of course, there was one more thing Adam could try. If he screwed it up Mac would gain even more of an upper hand and probably become pissed off on top but if he pulled it off… Given how much of a beating he was receiving he figured that it was worth a shot.

He struck out a few times and then, in one swift motion brought his knee up, hoping that his other attacks were enough of a distraction. Sadly, it seemed like they weren’t as rather than hitting his target, his kick got stopped by his opponent’s leg and a firm hand grasped him by the back of his neck.

“I was wondering when you’d try that one.” Mac almost purred as he pulled him closer and hit him square in the stomach.

Adam doubled over with a grunt, feeling another hand on his arm. He had to get out of that hold or he’d end up on the floor in no time. Dismay overtook him as he got swiped off his feet and hit the mat just a second later. He put up a valiant effort as he tried to get Mac off himself but the man was like an octopus, got him into a chokehold in the blink of an eye. With his back to his opponent and an arm squeezed tightly around his neck there was very little he could do.

“A good effort, Jensen, but let’s face it – you’re not the first arsehole that tried to win a fight against me by hitting me in the jewels.” he heard right next to his ear as the hold around his neck tightened further.

Adam bucked and elbowed Mac to the ribs. It earned him a growl and a flinch but the pressure didn’t let up. Obviously, the man had the pain tolerance of a bulldog...

“You can tap out, you know. Feel free to do that anytime.”

Like hell he would. Adam pushed back, refusing to give in. If Mac wanted to win this so bad he would have to knock him out cold first. It almost seemed like he would as Adam’s effort gradually turned from struggle into just a weak protest. He wheezed, some static beginning to seep into his vision.

“Stubborn bastard.” cursed the Brit as he let him go.

Adam sagged against him with a hoarse gasp, his eyes fluttering closed as he sucked on air, loudly and greedily.

“Did you honestly expect me to choke you out?” he heard from behind him. “Is that really what it would take to make you drop it?”

Adam managed a small nod, still too busy resupplying his oxygen reserves to give a verbal answer.

“You give the term ‘sore loser’ a whole new meaning, you know that?” commented Mac dryly as he pulled away from him, letting him hit the mat completely.

Adam hauled himself up into a sitting position, rubbing at his neck briefly. He looked up at the other man who was now standing beside him and, still somewhat croakily, answered: “I think the real problem is that your idea of ‘fair’ seems to be drastically different from mine.”

“Oh, quit whining already.” grumbled Mac, crossing his arms. “When has anything you ever used against me been ‘fair’? Just name one thing. Whenever you had the upper hand you had it because I was either tied up and beaten bloody or drugged stupid thanks to your aug.”

Adam couldn’t help but snort at that. There went that bruised ego again because obviously, being the boss just had to apply to _every_ aspect of the other man’s life, no matter how big a load of bullshit that was. The amount of conflicting signals his CASIE picked up from their last encounter almost made the poor thing malfunction, that was the caliber of denial displayed here and he was getting sick and tired of it.

“Right.” he heard himself drawl. “I’m being so unfair to you. Because how dare I act on something _you_ started?”

Mac scowled and was probably about to give him an earful but Adam ignored the displeased look on his face and simply got up to face him, continuing his talk: “You chewed me out because of a mission you think I fucked up and then took it further. Out of your own accord. I didn’t ask you to put your hand in my pants, MacReady. Never asked you for any of this shit and yet somehow you still act like I’m the one to blame for everything.”

Mac’s scowl quickly morphed into a sneer at that.

“You just don’t do things by halves, do you?” he retorted. “Sure, let’s play the blame game! Let’s forget that Jensen can’t stand it when someone beats him in any shape or form.” He let out a short bark of a laugh, his tone turning into something almost amused. “You think _my_ ego is hurting? Take a good long look at yours and then we can talk, maybe butt heads a few times for good measure.”

Adam could feel his fists clenching. He wasn’t even sure why he was getting so worked up over this. Having the other man downplay everything he said was hardly new, but it was like his brain to mouth filter had gone on a vacation.

“You know what? Maybe you’re right, maybe I do have a problem with myself.” he damn near growled. “But at least I’m not being a coward about it. You-”

The words died in Adam’s throat as he suddenly hit the mat hard enough to knock all air out of him. It seemed like he really hit a nerve with that last comment as a strong forearm pressed into his neck. Mac was looking back at him with an intense stare that spoke volumes, his jaw bouncing back and forth. For a second, it looked like the man was angry enough to punch him but then he just tightened his hold on him and bared his teeth in a snarl.

“Do you know what happened to the last person who called me that?”

Adam tilted his head back with a wheeze. It was either that or risking a crushed windpipe.

“By the time I was done with the son of a bitch he lost a good few pints of blood and was hardly breathing. Spent the next couple of weeks in a hospital.”

The words came out somewhat quieter this time but still dripped venom. Adam clawed at the arm around his neck uselessly. If he thought that MacReady’s yelling was bad it was nothing compared with the quiet bubbling rage he spoke with now.

“You think you know me because we fucked a few times? Because you did that little mind-rape with your aug? You don’t know fucking shit.”

The grip around Adam’s throat tightened and for an agonizingly long moment, he thought that he was going to get choked until he blacked out. His eyes fluttered closed and just as he thought he would lose consciousness the grip eased completely. He gasped loudly, his eyes snapping open. Mac was still sitting on him so he was hardly going anywhere but at least he could breathe now. Still panting, he looked up at him, not daring to move a muscle. The Brit was visibly bristling but judging by the not-so-inhuman glare his look softened into it was obvious that he managed to get a hold of himself.

“I’m gonna let you go now and you’re gonna walk out that door without saying another word to me because I swear to god, I hear one more piece of bullshit out of your mouth today and I’m gonna break that pretty face of yours in half. Do we understand each other?”

Adam gave a tentative nod.

“Good. Now go.” said Mac as he got back to his feet and turned his back to him, rubbing at his face in a frustrated gesture.

Not wanting to do any more harm than he already has, Adam managed to get to his feet and saunter towards the door. There went the all too familiar, unpleasant clench in the pit of his stomach, the kind of clench that would spread until he could feel it in his fingertips. He knew exactly what it meant, he just couldn’t believe that it was there, didn’t want to acknowledge that the man he left standing in the training room could have that effect on him.

If someone asked him how he got home after that he’d probably say that he didn’t know. Getting dressed and heading out towards the subway must’ve been something he did on full autopilot as the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of his apartment. As he stepped inside and shrugged off his coat, he realized that the inhibitor bracelet was still strapped to his wrist. Morbidly pleased with that, he headed further into the apartment. He had a few tools at home and figuring out how to get rid of that thing by himself might prove useful in the future, plus it would give him something to do and distract him from thinking about the mess he got himself into.

* * *

Adam growled with frustration as he eyed the stubborn bracelet on his wrist. Whoever designed those things was an evil maniac. He tried everything, fucking everything and he still couldn’t get rid of it. The damn piece of metal was just foolproof and now he was stuck with it. He rubbed his eyes. As much as he hated the idea, maybe it would be for the best to just go to sleep and solve that problem tomorrow, headache and offline systems be damned. Pulling himself up to his feet, he stalked into the bathroom. Who knew, maybe if he took a shower the stupid thing would short-circuit.

Such an idea was obviously just wishful thinking as he got out a few minutes later, wet and with the bracelet still clasped around his wrist. He couldn’t even bring himself to be frustrated anymore. Drying himself out with a towel, he brushed his teeth and headed into the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to fall onto bed face-first and not care about anything for a few hours.

Apparently, such thoughts were just another bout of false hope on his part as he got shoved against the wall the moment he walked into the room. A firm hand grasped him by the throat and he couldn’t help but growl as his lower lip got caught in a bite almost strong enough to draw blood.

_Son of a…_

Another hand grabbed hold of his wrist and pinned it against the wall, the teeth pulling back only to be replaced by rough lips. His usual first instinct would be to fight back but he recognized those hands and that mouth moving against his own, the way it knew how to work him. He wasn’t sure if this was Mac’s way of apologizing or if he was still angry with him, but he knew that pulling away was not an option unless the man himself decided to let him go. The inhibitor bracelet was still around his free wrist and if that wouldn’t stop him, the hand around his throat definitely would.

Trying to relax against the invasion, he started kissing back. He kind of hated himself for it but a part of him welcomed this, even enjoyed it. Maybe it was just the exhaustion talking but then again, he always liked his partners on the rougher side. That and making out was still very much preferable to having to deal with the other man’s yelling.

His cock twitched with interest as the grip upon his wrist tightened and a hungry tongue started exploring his mouth. He was so screwed… At least he wasn’t the only one if the way Mac inhaled sharply and pressed himself closer was any indication. Adam winced as he felt the hand around his throat move back to pull his hair and force his head back. It kept pulling and pulling until the angle was a strain and Mac broke off the kiss, moving on to bite down on the side of his neck. Adam knew damn well that it was going to leave a mark but thanks to the insane amount of blood starting to rush downstairs he was hardly capable of giving a shit. He groaned as the teeth sank in deeper and the other man started sucking on him greedily. Oh, this was definitely better than arguing…

The pressure loosened after a moment and he felt lips brush against his ear.

“You’re a fucked up little shit, you know that? I swear, Jensen, it’s like you’d do anything just for a little bit of manhandling from me.”

Adam licked his lips. So Mac was still angry with him, not downright furious like in the evening but still pretty pissed, he should’ve figured. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the unpleasant sensation shooting up from his neck. He could hardly say that the current position of his head was comfortable.

“I didn’t-“

Mac gave him no room to finish as he yanked at his hair again. This time, his voice was an outright growl.

“Don’t. Just shut up.”

Adam raised his free hand in a gesture of surrender and did as he was told. Going toe to toe with the angry Brit once was enough for today. The grip in his hair loosened immediately and he almost breathed a sigh of relief as he tilted his chin down and looked at him. Mac didn’t really let go of him but at least it didn’t seem like he wanted to tear out all his hair now.

“You won’t open your mouth unless I ask you to, got it?”

Adam nodded the best he could: “Yeah, ok.”

Mac’s stern expression morphed into smirk: “I’m glad we understand each other.”

Adam’s breath hitched in his throat as the hand in his hair moved down to his crotch and touched him through the fabric of his sweatpants. A mouth crashed against his, their teeth knocking together unpleasantly as Mac started pulling him towards the bed. Adam didn’t fight it. He let the man push him down onto the mattress and pull his sweatpants and boxers down all in one move. They landed in a messy heap on the ground just beside the bed.

“Getting hard I see.” commented Mac as he eyed his now-naked form. “Good. I sure could use some more venting.”

Adam watched as the other man ripped off his own clothes in record time and tossed them across the room carelessly. A hand grasped him by his thigh and Mac was on top of him in an instant, diving in for another kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He slid his unoccupied hand on Adam’s other thigh and pushed against it, a wordless command for him to spread his legs. The Aug complied, grunting as he got bitten in his lower lip again.

Another grunt tore from his mouth as the teeth pulled back and he felt two fingers inside himself. Slick with spit and moving at a rather unforgiving pace, they were soon joined by a third one. It wasn’t exactly the most pleasant of sensations but so far he could take it. Given how angry MacReady was before he expected a much harsher treatment, something more akin to their first time when he got fucked with hardly any prep whatsoever.

Just as the thought crossed his mind the Brit leaned over him again and bit him in the side of his neck almost hard enough to take a chunk out of it. Adam growled, his hands automatically seeking hold. He didn’t dare to move otherwise as there were still fingers inside him but he _would_ start fighting the other man if he kept this up. At least that was what his brain told him. As for the other, less rational parts of him…

“Again with the theatrics.” drawled Mac as he pulled back and settled himself right between Adam’s legs where, much to the Aug’s dismay, his cock was standing at full attention.

He grasped it firmly in his hand and lowered his face towards it, giving it an experimental lick. Adam fought hard to suppress a shudder as the tongue pulled back only to be replaced with a hungry mouth. At this point it probably shouldn’t have surprised him that Mac knew what he was doing but damn… He fisted the sheets as the Brit’s head started bobbing back and forth, sucking on him just right and taking him in inch by inch. It was as if the man didn’t have a gag reflex. Adam groaned as his cock got swallowed whole a moment later. Who was he kidding, this was MacReady he was dealing with, the resilient son of a bitch _probably_ didn’t have a gag reflex.

He gasped as he was suddenly released, the air around him a cold rush on hot, swollen skin.

“I’ve been told before that I give a mighty fine head.”

The pride in that voice… Adam almost felt tempted to moan out a laugh. Just when did he close his eyes eluded him and it’s been a while since something like that happened to him. He loosened the death grip upon the sheets. Yeah, calling something like that ‘fine’ was easily the understatement of the year. Of course he wouldn’t say that out loud…

“It’s a real shame that you had to piss me off and won’t get any.”

Adam barely managed to open his eyes before he was being repositioned, a pair of calloused hands grabbing hold of his legs and hauling them up onto muscular shoulders. He let out a hoarse sound, something halfway between a shout and a howl, as he felt the other man’s cock shove itself deep inside his body. It seemed like Mac wasn’t fooling around when he said that he could use some more venting as the way he started fucking him was downright ruthless. Clearly, the only pleasure he cared about was his own. Adam wanted to reach for himself and change that but he felt a vice around his wrist the moment he tried. Mac stopped his ramming if only to grab hold of both the Aug’s hands and push them down.

Adam groaned his displeasure as he squirmed in the other man’s hold. He had no room to struggle and even if he did it would only make everything worse as the said man was still inside him.

“Come on…” he grunted in a rough, but notably subdued tone, the one he knew Mac wouldn’t become pissed off about.

It earned him a hint of a grin: “If you really want something you’re gonna have to ask for it. Nicely.”

_That smug bastard…_

“You want me to beg.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

Adam groaned as Mac started pounding into him again without another word. At first, he felt confident about his resolve as the slams he was receiving were just raw power and no finesse. He was sure he could take that, even if the other man kept fucking and restraining him for a good while to come, but as the angle adjusted and he started getting hit in his sweet spot with each move...

It suddenly took an increasing amount of willpower to prevent himself from breaking and just giving his partner what he wanted. The moans and gasps tearing from his mouth turned downright whorish and despite having little to no room for movement he didn’t know what to do with himself. His head was thrown back against the mattress, his eyes slammed shut and he was pretty sure that if his hands were free they’d be clawing at whatever they could grab hold of by now.

A weak growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he felt lips and teeth on his exposed neck. He was being stubborn as all hell about this but it was becoming increasingly obvious that it wouldn’t be enough. The man on top of him was thorough in his movements and knew exactly where and how to push to make him squirm. Adam bucked his hips against him in a desperate attempt to regain at least a semblance of control and end it on his own terms but it was no use. He wasn’t getting anything, much less coming, unless the other man let him.

The mouth on his neck pulled back to tease him: “Whenever you’re ready.”

Adam swallowed thickly, his breathing a frantic mess.

“Please…” he managed after a moment.

It was downright surreal how he didn’t even sound like himself anymore. The tone was too desperate and needy, so gravelly he could hardly distinguish the words coming out.

“I like the ‘please’ but there’s one more thing you’re missing.” Mac damn near purred, punctuating the sentence with a roll of his hips.

Adam groaned, the sound somewhere halfway between flustered and downright agonized.

“Don’t make me say it…”

“You lost our match, Jensen.” countered the Brit. “So now it’s please…?”

“…sir…” rumbled Adam in response, trying to make it sound at least a little bit sarcastic and failing miserably.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

_Oh, for the love of…_

“Please, sir…” Adam repeated, opening his eyes to look up at him. It should’ve been at least some consolation that the other man looked just as flushed as he felt but it really wasn’t.

Mac released his hands with a satisfied smirk: “Good boy.”

Adam gnashed his teeth at that, reaching down to touch himself. He could strangle him later, should strangle him later. Right now, he needed to deal with more urgent matters…

His eyes fluttered shut again as he found the right angle and pace. Finally, he was getting close.

It was obvious that he wasn’t the only one as Mac’s thrusts were slowly but surely becoming more and more erratic, his breathing a mess of ragged moans and gasps. Adam let out a surprised yelp as he suddenly got bitten in his shoulder again, feeling a bit of wetness spill into him. He knew exactly what that was and started pumping himself harder in response, knowing full well that he’d be left with a serious case of blue balls unless he hurried the hell up.

He gasped as he felt the first spasm in his lower abdomen. Any second now…

Mac let out a muffled groan against his shoulder and Adam swore that he could feel him shake a little just as he felt a hot sticky mess fill him up. He followed suit a few seconds after, his hand sliding down to rest on his thigh as he was spent.

Taking a few moments to catch his breath, the Aug stayed still, not even bothered by the fact that his partner literally collapsed on top of him. He expected some more comments on his part but no such thing happened. Instead, Mac simply pulled out of him as soon as his heart rate returned to normal and got up from the bed, starting to pick up his clothes as if nothing unusual just happened. For a moment, it seemed like he would just put them on and leave without another word but then he turned back, literally nailing Adam to the bed with a stare.

“Next time, let’s try this without you pissing me off.”


End file.
